Balloon fishing is a technique used by saltwater and freshwater fisherman. A fisherman typically ties a balloon to a fishing line to hold large live or cut bait close to the water's surface where predatory fish feed. The balloon may move more freely than bobbers and floats to give bait a more realistic presentation.
The balloon is conventionally secured to the fishing line in an improvised manner using rubber bands, swivels, or string. Such conventional jerry rigging techniques are relatively haphazard and difficult to manage. Moreover, debris from popped balloons and lost rigging can be harmful to the environment.